


every bit of my heart

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: our definition of perfect [15]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Post-Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: Eddie didn't know anything was missing from her life, really. Not until she met Jamie. Not until she held Flynn. The second she did, though, everything changed. It wasn't until she made Sergeant and met a young rookie as lost as she'd once been that she realized just how much those two had changed her life for the better.





	every bit of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Carrie Underwood's, "What I Never Knew I Always Wanted." And yes, I wrote two things for this in one day. Don't judge me.

Flynn was four months old when Eddie made Sergeant. She nearly dropped the bottle she’d just prepared for him when she got the call. Jamie laughed at her – briefly, of course – and then took it from her before she could do any more damage to herself or their poor kitchen counter. He smiled so proudly at her when she told him the news, swore to her he’d known all along she’d be called up sooner rather than later. She didn’t doubt it in the slightest.

“Should I take it?” she questioned honestly, bouncing Flynn in her arms when the little boy began fussing. He was cutting another tooth, and he wanted everyone in the neighborhood to know he disliked the entire process just as much the second time around. “I mean, your hours still aren’t exactly normal, and now, with Flynn…”

“You should take it,” Jamie interrupted. “You’ve been waiting for over a year for a spot to open up, Eddie, and now one has. Sure, it’ll be tough. We’re probably going to get even less sleep than we do now, at least for a while. But it’ll be worth it. And, you know, Flynn here might want to be a legacy. Harvard’s expensive.”

She laughed at that, shaking her head at her husband’s sense of humor. “All right, fine,” she sighed amusedly. “But I’m going to make Bridget send a picture an hour to my phone when I’m not here.”

“You already make her do that,” Jamie pointed out.

He wasn’t wrong. She felt a little bad about it, but there were some days that getting those hourly pictures of her son were the only thing that happened, so, unfortunately, Flynn’s babysitter wasn’t getting out of that responsibility.

The spot that’d opened due to another officer’s retirement was at the Six-One in Brooklyn, which was pretty near to their house. It was nice, having less than half an hour’s drive most mornings. She took a redheaded rookie named Vivian Rafferty under her wing on her second day there, and they got along pretty well. As well as anyone was ever going to get along with their boss, at least. Eddie had learned rather quickly that Jamie and Renzulli were the exception, not the rule.

“So,” Rafferty began one afternoon, about three weeks after Eddie had arrived at the precinct. “You came from the Two-Nine, right?”

“I did,” Eddie confirmed, glancing in the rearview mirror to ensure the lane next to her was clear. “Before that, though, I was at the Twelfth. That’s where I met my husband, actually.”

Rafferty’s answering smile was slightly amused. “Believe me, I know.” She shrugged when Eddie glanced over at her, confused by the laughter in her tone. “You and Reagan are something similar to _Romeo and Juliet_ , Sarge. Wait, no, that’s too sad.” She paused for a moment, then shrugged again. “Yeah, I don’t know. Romance isn’t my thing.” She hesitated for several seconds. “How did you know he was the one?” she asked finally.

“I think I always knew,” Eddie admitted. “Why?”

Rafferty smiled bitterly. “I don’t think I’ve ever had that. That instant feeling that someone fits, you know? Every one of my friends talks about it, and I nod along like I have an idea as to what they’re talking about, but I really don’t have a clue.”

“I used to feel that way,” Eddie informed her. “Before I met Jamie, I didn’t think I’d ever find anyone who would make me feel like loving them would be worth it.”

“And after meeting him?” Rafferty asked curiously.

Eddie glanced over at her, smiling softly. “He reminded me of all the things I’d forgotten I wanted.”

 

-o-o-o-o-

 

Eddie smiled as she pushed open the front door that evening, heading in the direction of her son’s laughter. She loved coming home to Flynn, but the days she got to come home to both him and Jamie? They were the best.

They were on the floor of the nursery, Jamie sitting next to Flynn while their son stared at himself in the mirror on the playmat. Her husband glanced up when she came into the room, offering her the sunny smile that always adorned his face when he was around their little boy. “Hey, _boss_ ,” he teased her, smirking when she rolled her eyes playfully. “How was your day?”

“I wrote a lot of parking tickets,” she sighed, settling onto the carpet next to him. She leaned forward to press a kiss to the top of her son’s head. “Hi, Flynny,” she murmured, running a hand down his back and then redirecting her attention to her husband. “How was _your_ day?” she asked him.

“I – also wrote a lot of parking tickets,” he admitted, smirking. “It was a quiet day in New York City, huh?”

“Well, at least in our precincts,” Eddie conceded. “I’m okay with the boring work, though. Means no one’s getting murdered, which is always a plus.”

“I guess it is,” Jamie agreed. “You seem pretty upbeat for someone who had to deal with pissed-off New Yorkers all day, babe,” he informed her after a moment.

“Eh,” she shrugged. “Who cares who I have to deal with out there? I get to come home to you two.”

“Yeah,” Jamie agreed, smiling over at her. “You do.”

“Yeah.” She grinned back. “I do. And that’s all I’ve ever wanted. It’s all I ever will want,” she added. “And it makes all the noise so worth it.” She pressed another kiss to her son’s head. “I love you, _beba_ ,” she murmured against his hair. She then met her husband’s eyes. “And you,” she added seriously. “I love you.”

“We love you, too,” Jamie murmured, reaching for her hand and intertwining their fingers.

To Eddie, in that moment and every other, that was all that really mattered. She didn’t know how to put that into words, however, even after all this time. Instead, she simply smiled. The look in her husband’s eyes told her that was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> beba - baby


End file.
